Peace and Music
by DreeG
Summary: Had they known what would happen, would things have been different? Would she have made different decisions? Had he known, would he have decided the risks were too great? Would he have given up what he had? As the front door opened, and their gazes met, she knew. Neither of them would change a thing.
1. Chapter 1

**A thought I had recently. Tell me if it should stay a one-shot, or become something more. Who do you think the characters are?**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

The girl sat upon the the plush chair, an old tome in her hands and a smile on her face. The pages were yellowed, the binding creased, and the cover worn smooth from repeated readings. She sighed, her eyes sparkling in the light of the fire, while the warmth settled over her like a blanket as she closed her book. She loved exploring all of the volumes that lined the shelves in the room, this being the third book she finished today. She moved to the carpet in front of the fire where she curled up and let her eyes wonder over the dark oak shelves, her mind taking her to another place, another time.

* * *

 _The night was young and the moon was high. Crickets chirped and leaves fluttered as they floated in the breeze. The sound of tinkling glass and laughter filtered through the open doors. On the balcony, alone, a young woman stood, watching as the night's festivities spilled out into the gardens below. The band started playing an old tune that she didn't recognize, but she swayed along none the less. As she watched, men and women came together, making pairs, and started a dance. Twirling and spinning and moving. To her, it was entrancing, hypnotic; a tale of love. Wistfully, she let her gaze drift over the lake as the dark waves softly rolled onto shore._

 _The song ended and a slow ballad picked up. The girl started twirling and twirling, throwing her head back to laugh. Her tinkling laughter floated down, causing a few heads to turn, trying to find the source of the sound. She continued her dance, the folds of her dress opening and spinning with her._

 _Suddenly, the space in front of her was filled, another body pressed against her, spinning with her, moving with her. They moved too fast for the music, but neither cared. All that was, was them. All that would be, was them. Her hand in his, his arm around her waist, their eyes locked together. The dancers in the gardens stopped, one pair at a time, to watch the the couple on the balcony complete a complex duet, that came from a feeling of_ oneness. _The dance told a story, one of love and peace, but the true story couldn't have been more different. It had been hard work to get where they were, together, but they were content now._

 _As the song ended the couple slowed to a halt, gazing into eachother's eyes. Their crowd waited on baited breath, waiting for what the two would next. The man lowered his head, meeting the girl's ready lips. As the applause reached their ears, their eyes glinted together in silent understanding. As one, they turned and left the party behind, going through the open doors, and leaving the now silent garden below._

* * *

Had they known what would happen, would things have been different? Would she have made different decisions? Had he known, would he have decided the risks were too great? Would he have given up what he had? As the front door opened, and their gazes met, she knew. Neither of them would change a thing. They worked hard to get where they were, sacrifices were made by both, losses by both. As he picked her up from the floor, he knew that he would never give this life up. Not for anything he lost or anything he could gain. This was where they were meant to be: together.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Please R &R, let me know what you think.**

* * *

 _Way before, in seventh year:_

It was Yule time. The school was buzzing with excited students either going home for the hols, or staying for the ball that was to take place on Christmas eve. The halls over-flowed with the spirit of festivities. There was charmed snow falling from the ceiling and creating drifts that lined the hallways. Sounds from the Wizarding Wireless danced down the hallways; students sang along merrily, none of the professors had the heart to remove the charms and end the happy sounds. In the recent years, there hadn't been a lot of happiness in the school's halls. Hogwarts herself hummed with energy, and all around were signs of her adding to the Christmas cheer. Mistletoes popped up in the hallways, catching students unaware. Spice scents could be smelled emanating from the kitchens and the Great Hall. The knights started to look suspiciously like snowmen.

Hermione sniffled, twirled, and laughed as she made her way passed the Great Hall and to the front doors. Students watched, entranced, as the Head Girl made her way out into the snow, where she promptly flopped down, and made snow angels. It wasn't normal for her to appear so care-free, but Hermione didn't care. This was the first Christmas since the war, and she wasn't going to let anything ruin her enjoyment of it. Still, it was a little bittersweet, without her parents there to enjoy it too, but she had full hopes of one day going to Australia to find them and remove the charms from them. Until then however, she had her family and friends here to support her.

There was a thump as a body joined her in the snow. Turning her face, she saw Harry. "Hello," she greeted. He sat in silence, not returning her greeting. "Harry?"

Harry propped himself up on one arm, facing her. "Ron sent an owl." Ron had been a sore subject for the pair. After the Final Battle, tensions were high. The trio, already used to the spotlight, were thrust upon an even higher pedestal. Every move they made was heavily criticized by the public. When they received the Order of Merlin, First Class, their lives were made even more public. While Harry and Hermione resisted the constant barrage of press, Ron flourished in it. Finally, he felt like he made a name for himself. Finally, he wasn't just another Weasley, best friend to the Boy-Who-Lived; he was Ron, a champion of the light. It showed in his attitude.

When the time came to make decisions about the future, Ron assumed that they would all be together, working in high-paying jobs at the ministry. But acting Headmistress McGonagall invited the trio to return to school to complete the seventh year they should have had. Harry and Hermione readily accepted. Harry was excited to have the weight of the future off of his shoulders, and was ready to dig into his education like he should have from the beginning. And he had; he didn't have top marks like Hermione, but he was in the top ten in the year, something he never would have dreamed of. Hermione however, had relaxed. While having top marks,she no longer feared for Harry's safety, and no longer spent all of her free time in the Library. She had a social life that was flourishing. Her and Harry were rarely seen without one another, spurring many a rumor. Which had caused some problems with the Weasleys.

"He said he put in applications to a few more teams. I don't really expect that he will get replies. He's also complaining about the work that the DMLE is giving him. Says it's not befitting someone of his experience. Paper-pusher work." Harry shook his head. Sometimes, Ron expected too much from the Wizarding World.

Hermione sighed. "He hasn't sat his NEWTS. I'm surprised they gave him the job he has. Though, I think it has more to do with the Ministry not wanting to upset a war hero."

The Ministry was still struggling after the war. Acting Minister Shacklebolt had instructed a few trusted aurors to lead investigations into the employees. In this new period, they couldn't risk crooked officials. The result had been crippling; they needed all of the support that they could get. If that meant hiring one of the Golden Trio into a position that he wasn't fully qualified for, then so be it. They tried to entice Harry and Hermione, but both were happy to be heading back to the relatively press-free Hogwarts. It had become home to both of them. It had caused much tension between the three, Ron couldn't understand why they would go back when so many of their classmates had chosen to pursue careers. For Ron and Hermione, it had meant the loss of their budding relationship as he had not been willing to have a long-distance relationship. Hermione, content to focus on her friends and school work, had not pursued another relationship; Ron however, was basking in the female attention he was receiving.

Harry silently agreed with her. Since their return to the school where they grew up, the pair had become much closer, establishing a deeper connection. As they sat in the snow, content thanks to robes and warming charms, they both pondered what the future might bring. They had an exciting opportunity in returning to school together, and neither was going to waste it.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything.**

 _Seventh Year..._

The professors were planning to put on a yule ball. Since they announced it at the welcome feast, it was all anyone could talk about; dresses had been picked out a month in advance, just to make sure that the parent's little girl wouldn't be wearing the same dress as another. Hermione couldn't figure out what the fuss was about. There had been plenty of balls since the war. She was surprised the ministry didn't go broke putting all of them on. There was The War Heroes Ball, The War Orphans Ball, The Victory Day Ball, and her favorite, The Ministry Clean Slate Ball. That one was for both the fact the ministry had zero corruption, and those who were found not guilty of their crimes during the war. Money had nothing to do with the zero charges. Only families that had contributed to the side of the light in some large way were cleared, the Malfoys because of Narcissa, the Notts due to the information they passed on, and the Zabini's because they stayed neutral in the war in Italy. The balls seemed to aim more for gaining support for the ministry rather than the causes they advertised, but it was a step in the right direction.

As the chatter grew around her, excited students talking to equally excited friends, Hermione sat alone at the Gryffindor table, Cocoa and a book in hand. The book was an aged tome wrapped in drying leather, its subject: warding. After the troubles during the hunt, Hermione came to realize that warding, real, complex warding, was a dying art. There were only a handful of Masters left in the world, let alone England. Most were killed by someone looking to gain power when they refused to support their cause. It was such a shame, the wards around Hogwarts were masterpieces. The wards existed even before the founders came, them being the reason Hogwarts was here. No one knows what the land was originally used for, just that powerful wizards once settled here.

Munching on a biscuit, Hermione listened to the chatter around her looking up occasionally. Something caught her eye and she noticed Luna floating towards her. She smiled and greeted her friend as Luna sat next to her. She was glad that Luna didn't lose the sense of _otherness_ about her during the war. A trait that once bothered Hermione, was now endearing.

"Hello Hermione, You have an unusual amount of Wrackspurts around you to day. But in this case, I do not think that it's a bad thing," Luna stated as she drank some cider.

Hermione blinked. Remembering that Luna told her Wrackspurts caused people's head to go fuzzy, she smiled. "Not today Luna, I'm in the holiday spirit and thinking about my future. Nothing could be wrong!"

"Oh? Do you have an idea of what you want to do after you sit your NEWTs? Daddy wants me to help with the Quibbler, but I think I will travel, and search for new species waiting to be found."

"That sounds perfect for you, Luna." Hermione chuckled. "I think I would like to become a Wards Mistress. Wards haven't been taught here in Hogwarts for over a century, and I would like to bring it back. I am slightly worried though, I don't even know how to go about it!" That was certainly true. Hermione _was_ nervous. Wards is an extremely rigorous field and she still had to find a Master willing to teach her. Pouring more Cocoa, Hermione thought about it. "It is something that I want, so I'm sure I can find a way..." She trailed off, deep in thought.

"If anyone can do it, Hermione, I'm sure it will be you." Luna had always looked up to Hermione. Even though she didn't believe in the same things as Luna, Hermione had never been rude to her, even helping her find her things when they had gone missing. In fact, this year. Hermione had started to become a sister to Hermione. Just like Harry had become a brother. Speaking of Harry...

Harry was having a great day. It was nearly Christmas, and the school year was going great! The new DADA professor, Anton Vulchanov, had pulled him aside and offered him an apprenticeship after NEWTs. Anton had studied at Durmstrang, and as a descendant of the founder, was very highly skilled at both the Dark and how to combat them. The dark, tall man was very fair with his treatment of students, never showing prejudice or favoritism. He made Harry work for his marks, and Harry was happy for it. That the man offered to tutor him after Hogwarts was an honor.

As he walked into the Great Hall he spotted his two favorite women sitting together near the middle of Gryffindor table. For a moment, he stood back and watched the two girls converse. Luna kept her other-worldly look, but also gained an edge of worldliness too. She had see horrors in this world, and grew from it. She also grew taller. Now taller than both him and Hermione, not that it was hard to do, she was the picture of ethereal beauty, and he wasn't the only one to notice. Hermione, however, had lost her innocence. Being tortured tends to do that. At 5'5" she wasn't short, but it wasn't too hard to be taller than her, Harry was 5'9" and looked like he towered towered over her. Hermione had a hardness that anyone who knew her before the war wouldn't have associate with her, but she cared for those close to her, and would protect them at any cost. The biggest example of this was when Harry informed Ginny that he was going to return to school with Hermione. The fallout of that fight had temporarily split the Weasley family. Ginny couldn't understand why The Chosen One would ever want to go back to school. In her mind, Harry had done his part, now it was time for the Wizarding World to pay him back. But all Harry wanted to do was be normal. And normal was going to school; Hermione fought to make everyone see it from his point of view, estranging her even more from Ronald. Eventually they worked through it, but Ginny decided to not return to Hogwarts this year. She instead decided try out for various Quidditch teams like her brother.

Harry started walking towards the two girls and sat across from Hermione, to talk to them easier. "What are you two talking about? Me? I hope it's me," Harry stated, putting on a haughty face.

"We were just discussing the best ways to finish off the Boy-Who-Just-Won't-Die," Hermione retorted.

"I told Hermione that we needed to set a Heliopath after you. She disagreed and told me that all we had to do was set a Niffler lose and it would chase after your big, shiny ego."

Harry's cheeks turned pink from the ribbing that he was receiving. "You could just set another Dark Lord on me. I think that would do that job." The trio burst out laughing and continued on with dinner.


End file.
